


A Summer To Remember (Wirt X Reader X Dipper)

by TheGirlMechanic



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlMechanic/pseuds/TheGirlMechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Summer Vacation is all they needed for some bonding time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here   
> So excuse me if this is horrible ._.   
> Um anyways enjoy heh .-.

Chapter 1  
(Y/n): Your Name  
(H/c): Hair Color  
(S/b): Sister Or Brother  
(S/n): Sibling's Name

"Clothes, Check. Money, Check. Food for the trip, Check." (Y/n) repeated to herself as she smiled in content. After hours of packing she had finally completed the tedious task. The (h/c) haired girl shoved her hand inside her pocket, bringing out her cell phone. Mumbling out some words she quickly unlocked her phone, checking the time she was supposed to be at the bus stop.   
"Alright its 6:04 p.m. right now and im supposed to be there by 7:30," (Y/n) muttered to herself.   
While thinking over whether she should have a quick snack or not, she didn't notice her little (s/b) creeping up behind her. 

"Notice me senpai!" The small child screamed startling the poor teen. "Gah! (S/n)! What the heck was that for?" (Y/n) questioned her (s/b) actions as she picked up her phone that she had dropped thanks to the scare. "It's just that im so excited that were going on a trip this Summer!" (S/n) squealed in delight. (Y/n) hummed in response before asking, "Hey, do you what time mom is going to take us?" (S/n) shook her head. (Y/n) grunted, "Tell her we should probably go right now, so we're not late." (S/n) nodded as she quickly scurried out of the room leaving the teenage girl by herself. 

~time skip~

"Bye Mom!" Both girls yelled in unison. "Bye sweethearts! Mommy is going to miss you!" The bus roared to life as it began to move forward, accelerating in speed. Their mom was shrinking in size as the distance between them increased. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath as she stared at her bus ticket. "Gravity Falls, Oregon," (Y/n) mumbled to herself. What place was that? She's never heard of it before in her entire life. The teenage girl shoved her ticket in her pocket as she turned to look at her (s/b), who was already fast asleep. (Y/n) smiled to herself at the sight. After a few minutes she began to feel drowsy. Her eyes slowly closing as sleep began to engulf her.

 

 

SCREECH

 

The bus came to a screeching stop sending (Y/n) forward, her face colliding with the seat in front of her. "Ouch," (Y/n) mumbled as she slowly moved away from the seat. Wanting to know what happened the teenage girl moved her head to the isle of the bus trying to take a peek of what had happened. She could see the bus driver fumbling with some buttons as the bus doors suddenly opened. Two boys quickly got in. The older one of the two exchanged some words with the bus driver, which (Y/n) could not hear but she could tell the boy was embarrassed by the look of his bright red face. Taking this time (Y/n) examines the two boys. The older one was quite skinny compared to the younger one, which was probably, (Y/n) assumed, his brother. They both had dark brown hair and black pants. The older one had an orange sweater over a white shirt while his little brother had a green shirt. 

After a while of speaking the bus driver nodded and dismissed them both. The older one seemed relieved as he began to walk towards an empty pair of seats, his brother behind him. Once they took their seats the bus began to move again, this time with no interruptions. Sleep began to engulf the teenage girl again as she closed her eyes. 

 

Poke Poke

 

(Y/n)'s eyes snapped open as she felt someone poke her arm. Her head slowly turned towards her arm where she saw a little chubby hand and the face of the same young boy that got on the bus just mere minutes ago. His face was squished in between the seats of (Y/n) and her (s/b), in which (Y/n) assumed that the boy and his brother must be sitting right behind her.

"Hello, I'm Greg and this is my brother Wirt!"

(Y/n) stared at the little boy's face confused by his actions before finally replying to him, "Hello, I'm (Y/n) and this is (S/n)." Greg smiled in glee, "Do you want to be my friend?" (Y/n) returned the same smile, "Sure, why not?" Greg quickly returned to his seat and started shaking his brother, "Wirt I made a new friend and she's pretty!" "Greg!" Wirt exclaimed, "Everyone is hearing you!"   
"Yeah but she's so pretty! You should meet her."   
"What? No."   
"Please?"  
"Greg stop."   
"No! You shall meet her!"  
"Gah!"   
Before you knew it there was a face squished between the seats once again.  
"Uh h-hi?" The boy stuttered, his face bright red.  
"Hey, uh Wirt right?" You asked the boy and he nodded in response.   
"Well where are you guys heading?" You asked. "Were going to Gravity Falls for some 'bonding' time. What about you?"   
"Same place and same reason as yours." You both shared a nervous laugh.

Boy this was going to be an awkward trip.

 

_____________________________________

So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or just drop it? Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and (s/b) head to their apartment in Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait heh I got stuck on trying to figure out what to write next in the story I'm sorry for the shortness I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one I just needed to get the reader to her apartment so things can move on more smoothly from there um hope you enjoy the chapter heh ._.

The trip wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. You and Wirt got to know about each other and once your (s/b) woke up (she/he) and Greg started to get along.   
"Gravity Falls, Oregon!" The bus driver yelled out. All four of you quickly grabbed your luggage and exited the bus. 

"So where are you guys staying?"   
Wirt asked as you guys sat on the bench lowering your luggage. "Well, my mom rented us an apartment here, but I'm not quite sure where it is. What about you?" Wirt stayed quiet for a while, deep in thought, "Well me and Greg are supposed to get picked up by a family friend here in the bus stop. I think my mom said his name was Stanley." You hummed at his response before standing up and picking up your bags, your (s/b) doing the same. 

"Well me and my (s/b) should probably go look for the apartments, it was nice knowing you both, see ya!" You said as you began walking away from the two brothers.

"W-WAIT!"

You stopped in your tracks and turned around to face Wirt, eyebrow raised, "What's up?"  
Wirt turned bright red, "Y-you want to exchange numbers? You know, to keep in contact." Wirt's voice cracked much to his embarrassment. You nodded casually as you got your phone. You both exchanged your numbers and wish each other goodbye as you left along with your (s/b)

 

The walk towards the apartment complex was calm. You and your (s/b) were holding hands, heading towards the bright lights that came from the small town, illuminating the forest that surrounded you. 

"(Y/n)?"

You hummed in response, eyes fixed on the small town ahead of you. "I'm scared," Your (s/b) stated. For a while you didn't respond until a laugh escaped your mouth. "Why?" You hummed as you glanced at her. They mumbled something about 'Slenderman coming to take them' and you grinned. 'Probably should have showed her Undertale playthroughs instead of Slenderman ones,' You think to yourself, a grin still plastered on your face.

After a few minutes of walking you finally reached your destination. You opened the door with the keys that were given to you and headed inside. You immediately started unpacking, thinking it was better to unpack everything now so you wouldn't have to worry about it later.

After finishing the task, both you and your little (s/b) changed into some comfortable clothes and headed to sleep. Something told you tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
